Field of Invention
The present invention relates a fishing device, and more particularly to fishing device for silver carp (Hypophthalmichthys molitrix).
Description of Related Arts
Conventional fishing methods which are commonly used for silver carp fishing includes fishhooks fishing, fishing by small fishing nets and seine fishing using a seine or dragnet. However, in waters with relatively high density of silver carp, the use of fishhooks and small fishing nets for fishing has the drawbacks of low fish catch and large manpower requirement, which is not suitable for large scale fishing. When seine fishing is used, the fish being caught may escape into the water easily and classification fishing for silver carp cannot be achieved. Hence, the fishing efficiency is affected. In short, the work efficiency is low and the manpower is wasted.